Painless
by JarFullOfArminAndEren
Summary: Dave's Brother, Dirk, Has died two years after when Dave became a different person. To Daves first day of school, he meets an interesting person. They claim to be Dirks... "Fighter."


"Remember_ my name... Painless"_

**_...Bro..._**

_"You must never forget."_

**_What does this all mean? Why are you telling me this?_**

_"You must overcome Pain."_

**_I...I know._**

_"Just never forget."_

**_Alright..._**

-Song Intro Wooh-

Dave began making his way into the new classroom.. "Miss Crocker" Dave flicked his tail, and entered. Dave blinked, the woman still had her ears? How sad. Dave smiled, and nodded.

"Ahh, yes. Hello, Dave. Everyone, please be nice to dave!" Miss Crocker smiled and adjusted her glasses.

A girl in the back's eyes widened, and she gasped. _He's so cool!_

"Please... Take a seat next to Jade." Dave nodded, and started walknig towards Jade. Jade gasps again, _Oh no! He's coming this way!_

Dave sits down, and looks over at Jade. "Alright class, please turn to page 142." Dave looked down, then back to jade and whispered, "Hey, can i borrow your textbook?" Jade panicked and slamed the textbook on his desk. "Take it!"

_Wow, what a weirdo. _Dave thought as he sighed and turned his book to the page indentified as chapter 4. _Chapter 4? .. Has it been that long?_

Jade trembles, and hesitantly whispers to Dave. "Hey, I'm Jadeyn Harley. But you can call me Jade!" Jade smiles. Dave tsked, "No."

"Huh?Why not? Just call me Jade!" Jade shouted. "Jade," Miss crocker interrupted. "Huh?" Jade turned towards Miss crocker, Who looked very angry. "We are having class, Do not talk!"

Jade nods, and a few minutes later, whispers back to Dave. "Hey, uh, Jade wants to be friends!"

"I Don't. And why do you refer yourself as Jade? Why did you even ask me all these questions?"

"Well uh.. Because everyone told me to.."

"He we did not!" Shouted a girl named Vriska.

"YOU were the one who said he was cool, Jade." Aradia snarled.

"Gosh,Jade is so dumb. She pisses me off!"

"Yeah, me too."

Dave scoffs. "Huh, so you're the pack mule. I hate people who uses others but.. People who listen and let themselves get stepped on, is ever stupider. And i hate stupid girls." He holds out the textbook. "Here, im returning this."

Jades eyes fill with tears. "Jade is... Stupid?" She starts to sob out.

"Wow, making a girl cry on his first day?"

"How despicable."

* * *

_A strange man puffs out his cigarette smoke in front of a school._

_"_Hmm. Never thought school got out this late." He sighs and leans back against the gates. "Excuse me, but when does school end?"

"Ah! Uhm.. It's saturday, so 12:30 pm. " Lady walked off.

* * *

Dave started stepping down the stairs when Jade shouted for him. "Dave! Wait! *pant* Jade wants to be friends.. Uh... Do you wanna hang out?"

"No.. And stop calling youself Jade." Dave tsked, aqnd spotted Mrs Crocker.

"So uh... Dave. How was your first day?" She worried.

Dave smiled. "It was good, Jade took care of me."

"Really? Wow, thats good to hear! Be good to him, Jade."

Jade nodded.

"Well, were going to the libary now! See ya!" dave gripped jades wrist and ran off, as jade followed behind.

"O...K?"

"Wait, dave slow down!" Jade smiled. "It was like you were a totally different person back there!"

"Dont say that!" Dave shouted.

"Huh? Why?..."

"I Dont like you. I dont wanna be friends." He ran off.

"Wait- Dave!"

Dave feels a pulled on his arm. "You're crying."

"Huh? ... Let go of me!"

The Man smiles. "Dave, i've been waiting for you." Dave raises an eyebrow. "Who are you? Let go of me!"

"You didn't come for me, so i came for you. Man, Dirk never told me how adorable you are."

Dave blinked. "Dirk? You know about dirk?.."

The man nodded, and to daves surprise, he had no ears. _No ears? He's an... Adult?_

_"_Were you one of Dirks friends?"

"Hm, you could say that." Jake smiled.

"Really? Have you ever been in our house?... what's your name?"

"Jake."

"So uh..." He brought out a camera from his pocket. "Wanna make some memories?" The man chuckled and nodded.

* * *

"Wow, we took so many photos!" Dave smiled, and Jake smiled back.

"I mean... People who know my brother, are special. But people who were friends with him, make it even more special." He blinked at him. "So uh, what happened?.." He inquired.

"What? Huh? Oh, my ears? Don't worry, it wasn't with Dirk. And i made sure to not to freak you out and do something, until your older."

"Oh.. So. Let's talk. How do you know Dirk?" Dave tilted his head.

" Dirk didn't tell you? _Skinless. _It was Dirk's real name. I was his fighter, and he was the sacrifice."

"Sac..ri..fice?"

"Mmm," Jake went on, "Painless, to overcome pain."

Dave tilted his head even more in interest. "But h-... How come Dirk never talked to me about this?"

"Huh? I thought he did. You were only so little, so maybe you wouldnt remember.." He gently grabbed ahold of Daves small tender hand and planted a kiss on it. "You're so cute when you're small." He pecked his lips.

Dave immediately pulled back. "Wha! What was that!"

"A kiss." He smirked.

"You said you wouldnt do anything!"

"It was only a kiss.."

"Anything!" He flustered.

_Huh? _Jake sensed the presence of a fighter.

"Older... So uhm. Does that mean.. You want to, have sex?"

"Not now, Dave. I couldn't get hard for a child." Jake stands straight and looks around.

"Psh, be a problem if you could!" He mumbled.

"There is a fighter near..." Jake frowned.

"Huh?"


End file.
